You Better Believe It
by Belle Goode
Summary: Calleigh is kidnapped and there's not a clue as to who or why, until Jake shows up with a note that he received while undercover. Trapped in a room with no apparent way out, an unlikely ally appears. Will she be able to save them both before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**This Is None Of Your Business**

Calleigh looked around the small room. How had she gotten here? And it was dark. The only light was this small electric night light in the opposite corner. She felt groggy and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Her wrists were zip tied together, in front of her.

Think. What was the last thing she remembered? Closing her eyes she thought back. She was on her way to work when she got a flat on the Hummer. She got out with her phone and walked around to inspect the tire when she was grabbed from behind.

She could remember from the sickening smell on whatever was put over her face, it was Chloroform that someone had placed over her mouth and nose. She looked at her watch. It told time and date, so it was still June eighteenth. And it was two in the afternoon. She'd been knocked out for six hours? She could be anywhere in the state of Florida at that rate!

Debating whether or not to yell and scream, based on the fact that her throat was so dry, she decided against it. It was about thirty minutes later when she heard the door. Instinctively reaching for her weapon, that was now missing, she stayed in the corner, preparing herself to spring on whoever it was.

A big burley man entered the room carrying a bottle of water and nothing else. He was probably six foot four at least and weighed a good two fifty, two seventy five. He had brown hair with this long straggly beard and was wearing a tank top with jeans and a belt buckle she recognized but couldn't place right off. "Your awake!" his deep voice boomed. "Water."

He thrust the bottle at her and she debated drinking it, but she was too thirsty to deny it. Opening the top she drained almost the entire twenty ounces in one pull.

"You were thirsty then?"

"Why am I here?" she asked indignantly.

"Straight to business I see? You're presence here serves a purpose that I'm not at liberty to discuss at this time."

"Where am I then? Can you answer that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to discuss our current whereabouts either."

"So what can you tell me?"

"That you're here for a purpose and when it's time to be revealed, you will know it." and he stood up. "I'll see about getting you some more water shortly. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated on us now. Would we?"

The door shut with a slam behind him and it made her wonder even more why she was there, and where she was.

The door crept open a few moments later and a girl walked into the room timidly. She had black hair that almost made her look washed out from her paler creamy skin tone. It was short in the back and long in the front with either green, or blue streaks through the front part of her hair, it was too dark to tell. She had a nose piercing and several ear piercings as well. "I brought you some water." she whispered and took two bottles from under her jacket.

"Where am I?"

"I...I can't tell you that right now. But you can't do what they say? As soon as you do, they'll kill you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." she answered still whispering. "I want to help you."

Not willing to ask why this girl wanted to help she stopped. "Wait, can you release my arms?"

She patted herself down. "Crap. My knife is in the next room. Give me a few minutes though and I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Is there a way..."

"Please. I can't be caught in here. If I am, they'll kill me too."

"Thank you." Calleigh said solemnly.

She looked back as she cracked the door, listening. She nodded back to the blond woman and thought. "Hide those bottles when they're empty. Otherwise they'll know I've been here." and she disappeared behind the steel entry way.

The kid had to have only been seventeen at most and it was too hard to tell. One thing she could tell though was that she had to get out of there. Thinking back again she searched her brain for where she'd seen that belt buckle from and came up with nothing. Dammit why couldn't she place it? Oh well, it would come to her. Now, how to get out.

* * *

"H. We found Calleigh's Hummer. There's a flat, looks like a bullet hole."

He closed his eyes praying they wouldn't find that to be the case when Eric called him a few hours before. "I'm on my way."

He pulled up and surveyed the scene. There had been no apparent signs of a struggle which lead him to believe that she was subdued quickly and taken by surprise. The tire had indeed been shot and they were extracting the bullet when he got there.

Eric held it up. "Forty five caliber."

He nodded. Inside the vehicle everything of hers was there, outside of her gun and badge, which she kept on her person at all times. Even her back up weapon was still there. Which told him that they wanted her, and nothing else. This was personal and he only hoped they would hear something soon enough to get her back. At the moment they were coming up with nothing. "When was the last time anyone talked to her?"

Clearing his throat, Eric handed him his phone and he read the two most recent text messages. _"Hey beautiful."_ - _"Hey sexy. Missed you last night. Hope you feel better. See you in twenty."_

He handed his employ back the cell phone.

"That was at seven thirty this morning. She was on her way in from her place."

Horatio looked into the passenger seat and noticed two drink carriers with six individual cups of coffee. One for each of them. She did that on occasion when she was in a good mood.

Something hadn't set right with him since Eric had called him at eight, and this was making it a lot worse. And why hadn't they heard something yet? Not even her dad had heard anything when he called him on the way there to see if she'd called him for help. The only purpose that had served at this point was to panic her father. "This was personal Eric. Has anyone threatened her or anything? And where is her phone?"

"I don't know."

"Let's see if we can track it."

* * *

She had dozed off again. Surely from the effects of the drug. Or had they spiked the water? Her head was in too much of a fog to know for sure. The door slammed open and she knew this time around it wasn't the girl that she'd seen before. "You want more water?"

She nodded. She'd hidden the bottles like she'd been told before. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Already?"

She stared at him.

"Fine. Lets go." and he snatched her up by her arm, dragging her out of the room she'd been in and down a long narrow hallway. It looked like an old abandoned plant of some sort.

The walls were all slate gray and the floor was concrete beneath them. The hallway looked like it would be a front office for a factory but looking at it now she could tell it had long since been abandoned. He pushed her into the door marked 'Women' and followed her in.

She stared at him for a long moment. "Go on. What are you waiting for?"

Lifting her hands in the air she stared at him again. "I can't get my pants down with these around my wrists."

He gave an impatient sigh, got a knife out and then pulled her gun out of his waist band of his jeans. "You make one move to escape and I'll kill you where you stand."

She nodded as he slid the knife between her wrists giving one hard jerk, breaking the zip tie. Immediately grateful for the ability to give her bladder relief she paid no mind to the man standing outside the stall door.

The crack in the door showed the gun trained on her so she didn't make any attempt to escape. She needed to get her surroundings anyway.

Stepping out she was stopped. "Make a move and it's all over."

"I'm trying to wash my hands." she said firmly.

"Fine."

After doing so she was walked back to the room without constraints.

"If you can stay civil, we can work something out to where you don't have to have the zip ties any longer."

She nodded.

Taking a half a step out of the room, but still training the gun on the woman who had set down on the cot that had been in the room, instead of the corner in the floor, he yelled out. "Freddi! Get your butt in here!"

The girl appeared in the doorway.

"Get this lady something to eat. You have five minutes. Do you think you can manage it?"

Not looking at the blond woman, she nodded then disappeared.

"There's no telling what that idiot kid is going to bring back, just so you know."

"Right now I would eat just about anything." she replied softly. "So what can I call you?"

He glared at her with a gaze that would murder if it were possible. "You can call me John Doe."

Keeping her eyes on his she nodded. "Why am I here?"

"I told you earlier woman. You'll know when we're ready to tell you. Things haven't been prepared yet."

"Prepared for what?"

"For what we're doing." letting on that he wasn't going to be caught up in any word tricks. "Now shut up, before I shoot you for general purpose."

She nodded. It was a few moments later when the man broke the silence again. "You're running out of time brat! Where's the food."

Less than twenty seconds later she appeared with a couple of sandwiches on a plate. She was out of breath from running. Handing the plate to the woman she still refused to look at her. "I hope ham and cheese is alright."

Just as Calleigh had the plate good John backhanded the girl across the face with a force that sent her to the wall. "Did I tell you to talk to her?"

Looking down at the floor, she shook her head. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Not yet, but you're going to be. Get your ass back in the other room."

Walking gingerly with stars in her eyes from the blow, she gripped the wall as she walked into the hallway. A hard hand pushed her. "Step on it Freddi! I'm not waiting all day!"

"You didn't have to hit her." Calleigh said indignantly.

"You shut up. I've told you before. This is none of your business."

Sitting down she started to eat and wondered if he was going to watch her. Too grateful for the food now filling her empty stomach, she ate not caring one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Just Hang On For Me**

The door crept open softly once more a couple of hours later. She looked as a shaky hand appeared first.

"Do you need more water?" she asked softly.

She looked down at the two bottles she still had. She could see now that the whole right side of the girls face was now a dark blue, almost black from the bruising. "No. I'm alright." then she noticed the scared nod of acknowledgement. "You're Freddi right?"

She nodded.

"Well Freddi, my name is Calleigh. And those sandwiches you made were really very good."

Not sure how to take a compliment, her eyes shot up to the womans. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Thanks."

"Honey why are you here? This seems so out of place for you."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "Because it's what I deserve."

"You seem to want to help me. Can I ask why?"

"Because no one was there to help me." she whispered. "I have to go."

"Wait, don't..." but the door was closed behind her.

Dammit she needed to figure out where she was. Her badge was gone, her gun was in the hands of that mad man, the girl was quite obviously scared to death and her phone was gone. She had hoped that they hadn't turned it off. At least if it was still on, Horatio and Eric would find her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Eric. She could tell he hadn't felt good when he left. She should have just called out and took care of him. Then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Man she wished she knew where she was.

"Freddi!" came a scream from the opposite end of the plant. She heard the girl shuffle past the door in a rush to get where the scream had come from.

"Right here. What do you need?" she asked quietly.

He handed her a list. "Get this stuff done before you go to sleep."

She nodded and swallowed. She knew if he told her to do something and she argued, he would make her pay. And all she wanted was to work off her debt and be free of this whole group. But she was still two years away. If they kept up to their end of the bargain.

"And don't go near that woman either. I know you were in there a few minutes ago. I saw you try to sneak out." then he stood up sending the chair flying backwards and slammed his fist on the table. "I should beat you twice as hard just for doing it behind my back like that!"

She hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"I catch you doing it again, and I'm going to throw you in there with her."

She closed her eyes in a long blink. Maybe she should get caught. Maybe if she did, they would let her go. Then again, maybe she would be killed like he'd threatened so many times. She jumped when he yelled again.  
"What are you waiting for? I want something cooked for dinner by six."

She nodded and disappeared. Her mind couldn't help but stray to the woman in that room. No one had thanked her for anything since her parents died in that car accident. Geez it seemed like forever ago. It had only been two years since it had happened, but so much had happened. She often wondered if she made the right decision by running away instead of letting the state take her. As she nursed her injured arm now while cleaning, she doubted if it would have been any better. At least this way she was able to see the light of day every once in a while. She'd heard horror stories of what goes on in those children's homes and she didn't want to fight that.

After the accident first happened, she'd been too depressed to do anything but mope. That's when Willie had appeared. He had helped her get back on her feet, but she had no clue to what extent until it was too late. By then, she belonged to them. Her debt had to be paid before she could leave. And she deserved every bit of what they gave her.

Walking into the makeshift kitchen slash cafeteria that was in the building, she set to making something out of the meager rations she had to deal with. Eggs and oat meal every morning for breakfast, some type of sandwich for lunch and usually soup for dinner. She was so tired of the same old things she was ready to scream every time she set foot in this building.

Willie had told her that she would be of great use and was supposed to be the one to befriend the woman to lure her in, but when she'd refused, he'd told her she would have to pay for that too. She closed her eyes again and wiped a tear down her face. She never let them see her cry. Never let anyone see her cry for that matter.

She busied herself with her chore list and before she knew it, the sun was down and food was ready. She was only allowed to eat once a day and she chose breakfast to be her meal she at so she could get going in the morning, but damn this stuff smelled good.

Fixing a plate for Willie, one for John as she knew him too, and one for Calleigh, she said her name was, she stared at the soup and her stomach rumbled. Pushing down the pang of hunger, she walked through, told the guys to eat, now that it was finished and asked which one of them wanted to feed their prisoner.

Willie stared at her with his brown eyes and light brown hair. "You can feed her. You refused to befriend her to help us in the kidnapping, maybe you can do the deed right this time."

She didn't like the sound of that but she nodded instead of arguing. Knocking lightly she entered with the food in her hand. "You probably have to go to the bathroom."

"I do."

"They'll get mad if I don't inform them first so I'll be right back. But I brought you some food. It's not much, but hopefully you won't be hungry."

The girls own stomach betrayed her as she stepped closer. "Sound's like you need it more than I do." she replied softly.

The tone and the tenderness behind her expression almost made her cry in a split second. "I...I'll...I'll eat later. I have to go, I'll be right back." she said quietly. Disappearing around the door she walked to the office. "She's got to use the bathroom."

"Fine. I'll be there in a second. Go keep an eye on her."

Nodding again she was back in the room in a few seconds. Calleigh had just about finished the bowl and she grabbed it when she finally did finish. "Did you make that?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing much. An old recipe my mom taught me."

"Where is your mom now sweetie?"

Freddi cleared her throat. "She um...she died."

"I'm sorry."

Shrugging again, she looked away. "It was a couple years ago in a car accident. Doesn't matter, but thanks anyway."

Poor kid. What on earth had she been through? "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." she whispered. "I...I have to go, One of the guys will be back in here to help you to the restroom."

"Okay." and she watched as the girl disappeared behind the door.

She took a deep breath trying to catch the air that was escaping. She had completely changed her whole identity when she got with Willie so that no one would recognize her. And when they'd moved to Florida from Louisiana, it had been a stroke of genius. But now, here was this woman who seemed to see through her, and had an accent she hadn't heard in two years. She had to figure out a way to get this woman out of here. She would do it tonight.

* * *

Looking at the screen, he slammed his fist when he realized they had nothing. "I don't understand this. Why haven't we heard anything?" Eric almost screamed.

"Calm down. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything."

"But it's been sixteen hours! We're no closer to finding her than we were this morning!"

He stared again. He prayed that whoever had her, would turn her phone back on so they could triangulate her position. But as they sat there, there was nothing. There was no phone call, no ransom note, nothing. Calleigh had, for all intensive purposes, disappeared.

His phone rang and he was hopeful until the voice resonated on the other end. "Mr. Caine, this is Sheila with Verizon. You called and requested the records for one of your employees?"

"Yes ma'am. She was kidnapped earlier today and we're hoping that something in her phone records can tell us where she might be."

"Alright. Where should I fax this information to?" and he gave her the fax number. Hanging up with her, he walked to his office fax machine and waited. After another hour and a half of records and finding phone numbers as well as texts, they stopped, realizing they were at yet another dead end.

Putting his hand on Eric's shoulder he squeezed. "Go home. Try to get some sleep."

Looking up, he knew instantly his friend and superior was right. "See you back in here at seven?"

"At seven." H repeated, and he made his way home himself.

Eric stared at the dashboard of the car and then looked at his phone. Bringing up the text message from this morning, he read it over, as he had done probably a hundred times today. He shouldn't have left her alone last night. Dammit. She had understood to and asked him if she should call out and take care of him. But he'd told her not to worry about it.

Turning right, instead of left, he went to Calleigh's instead of his own place. He stared at her door for what felt like an eternity before using his key to get in. Laying down in the bed after getting in and locking up, he smelled the pillow and hugged it close. Grabbing his phone he text her back. _"I will find you Calleigh. Just hang on for me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Breaking A Bone In It's Place**

The door opened. She glanced at her watch. It was three in the morning. John stood there, closing it quietly.

"What do you want?" she asked, instantly awake.

"Chill out, I'm not here for you." he growled. "I have a feeling Freddi's going to try to free you, and when she does..." and he flattened himself in the corner as he heard the door creak open.

"Calleigh?" came the voice from the entry way. "Calleigh wake up." she said, barely audible. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed the unmistakable look of worry in the woman's eyes, then turned to the direction she was looking. Dammit. Busted.

Her next conscious thought was the pain exploding in her head. She couldn't move as she realized she was being carried over John's shoulder. She moaned involuntarily.

"I told you what would happen if I caught you in here with her again, didn't I?" and he slammed the door open, throwing her body hard, into the floor, then slamming it back closed.

Calleigh stared at the pile on the floor, quickly realizing who it was, laying there. Her nose and lip were bleeding and she was having trouble breathing. "Freddi?"

She moaned again but didn't open her eyes. Calleigh tried to move her but realized how badly the kid had been roughed up when she went to roll, then cried out in pain and curled herself into a ball. Tears were streaming down her face and she barely opened her eyes. "I wanted...to help you. He...warned me what...would happen if I tried to...help you. He...warned me." and her voice trailed off as unconsciousness claimed her.

The hard floor probably did nothing for a healing body. Expecting a struggle, she was amazed at how light weight this kid was. She took a slight breath and picked her whole frame up, like a sleeping child, placing her on the cot. Brushing her hair back from her face, she noticed a couple of old scars and what looked like an old burn mark on her neck and shoulder, hidden beneath her hair. Sitting down herself, she put the girls upper body in her lap.

It was nearly six before she stirred again. Opening her eyes and keeping quiet until she could assess the situation, she felt a soft touch brush her hair back again. "Freddi?"

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah sweetie. How are you feeling? Do you want some water?"

Thinking about it, she nodded her head.

"Let me help you sit." and she did so, with gentle hands. Handing her the bottle, she took a long drink, then moaned as the water hit her empty stomach.

"Where do you hurt?"

Lifting her t-shirt she pointed to her ribs. That's when she saw the reason the girl weighted so little. She was starving. "I'm going to touch really quickly and see if any of your ribs are broken okay?" and she nodded. "It's probably going to hurt, especially if there is a broken one." and she nodded again.

As soon as her fingers touched the deep purple colored area, she cried out, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." came her shaky voice.

"Sorry for what honey?"

She closed her eyes. "For crying. I'm not supposed to cry." she whispered.

Calleigh sighed. "You're in a lot of pain. At least two of your ribs are broken. Don't worry about it. You're due a few tears."

She shook her head. "No." she protested weakly. "It's not allowed."

"I am not these men. I will not be bothered by a little salt water."

Letting them run down her cheeks, she let her breath out, as a sob broke loose. The woman started to press again when she touched a spot that made her jump out of bed and run to the corner where she threw up the water in her stomach and then heaved stomach acid until there was nothing left. Calleigh noticed there was no food, only liquid.

Helping her stand before she collapsed, she helped her back to the cot. "Honey, when was the last time you ate?"

She shook her head. "Yesterday morning. I'm allowed to eat once a day. I chose breakfast."

The door bolt clanged when it opened and Freddi wiped her face with her shirt. John stepped in. "Someone needs to cook around here."

Standing on none too steady feet, she staggered forward in an attempt to answer.

"I'll do it." Calleigh said out of nowhere.

Freddi shook her head. "No. You leave her alone. She doesn't owe you anything. It's her..." and she was backhanded once more, this time staying on her feet.

Calleigh stepped forward.

"You want some of this too?"

She glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you." she said in a tone that even put Freddi on edge.

"Don't worry. I can't put a single mark on that pretty skin of yours. Soon though." and he grabbed the collar of Freddi's shirt and then pushed her into the kitchen to cook.

It was two hours later when the man opened the door and pushed her back into the floor. She was dead on her feet and looked like she was going to be sick at any moment. Throwing a wet towel down next to her he sneered. "Clean that up too, it stinks in here."

Grabbing Calleigh's arm he pulled her out and shoved her toward the bathroom.

"I want it clean before we get back!" and he slammed the door shut.

Grabbing the towel, she did as she was told and by the time they got back, the linen was piled by the door. She sat down on the cot and looked up with exhausted eyes as they walked back through the door. Her whole world was spinning and it was hard to focus on anything.

Glancing at the girl, it was apparent she was in bad shape, and getting worse by the minute. For every moment she wasn't resting, her body was retaliating.

Sitting down beside her, she shifted the girl's body into her lap like she had some hours before when she winced and moaned in pain. "Shhh. Rest Freddi."

Laughing, the burley man shook his head. "I'll be back to get her when it's time to eat lunch."

* * *

Horatio stared at the screen as he had the day before. There was nothing. And there kept being nothing. What in the hell was this about, and where in the hell was she?

Eric stepped up behind him, reading the question in his friend's eyes. "Me neither man."

"I just don't get it. Where is she? Who has her and why? And why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"I may be able to answer that." a familiar voice radiated through the lab.

"Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I just finished a job early because I got this taped to my apartment door this morning." and he handed Horatio the scribble on the piece of paper. _"If you want your girlfriend back alive, you'll do everything we ask, and nothing less. Task one, get back to Miami and wait for further instruction."_

Looking up into the mans face he gave the paper to Eric. Almost enraged, he stood up and grabbed Jake up by his jacket lapel and shoved him against the wall, crumpling the paper in his hands at the same time. "Where is she?"

A hand went to his shoulder. "Eric?"

Instantly releasing the man in his grasp, he backed up a couple of steps. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!"

"Eric?" Horatio said a little louder. "Calm down."

Finally looking away from the man he had in his grasp, he turned around and walked to the chair near by. He needed to sit before he exploded.

Taking the lead, H looked at Jake, as he composed himself. "What is this about?"

"I don't know."

"You have to have some idea or you wouldn't have come straight here."

"Look, I really do not know. I came here because this damn thing said to get back to Miami."

"You had to know..."

"Look, I'm being watched. They knew I was in Cabo San Lucas and they got notification to me. They know every step I take."

"They? They who? Who's watching you Jake?" Eric asked.

"I don't know who they're with. But I've been followed a couple of times by an Audi and I've noticed the same two guys are always around no matter where I am. So there are eyes on me."

"When did it start?" Horatio asked.

"About three months ago when I took this job."

"What are you working on?"

"Taking down a syndicate in Cabo."

"They must have done their job on me because I was being extremely careful and they let me in. We were almost to the head of the cartel when things started to unravel. I was going to come home in the next couple of weeks but came back early when I got that."

"Who has her Jake. You're not telling us everything."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're right. But I've told you all I can tell you right now."

Eric stood up again. "All you can tell us? If even one hair on her head is touched, I'm breaking a bone in your body in it's place! Do you understand me?"

Horatio stepped between the two men. "We will find her Eric."

Taking a few deep breaths but never taking his eyes off of the brown headed man, he took a step back and sat back down. "One hair Jake. If anything happens to her..."

H looked at the man Eric was glaring at. "You need to go. Call me if you get any new notes or contact from whoever has her."

"Look, I'm not sure how she got mixed up into this. I haven't seen her in months so whoever wrote this has old information."

"Well be that as it may, her life is now in danger, and as a part of my team and family, I will do everything humanly possible to find her. If you hinder my ability to do that, so help me, I'll tear you limb from limb and it will be the last mistake you ever make."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**I Could Feel Her**

Freddi stirred a couple of hours later.

"Easy. Try to take a deep breath. You want some water?"

Tired eyes stared at her. "Have you slept at all?"

Nodding, Calleigh smiled. "I've slept while you do. I'm just a light sleeper."

"I normally am too."

"You're not exactly in the most prime location to sleep anyway but adding what you went through last night, it's understandable your body needed the rest."

"Maybe." she said shrugging. "What time is it?"

Glancing at her watch she answered. "Eleven thirty."

She struggled to sit up, groaning as pain shot through her side. "They're going to be coming for me soon to make food and probably more chores."

"Let me do it."

"No. You can't. Once you take that first step, you can never come back."

"Sweetie what happened to you?"

She took a deep breath and repeating something she'd said before, the words tumbling out. "Nothing I didn't deserve. Don't...don't let them make you into me." she said whispering the last part.

"Why are you helping me Freddi? Where am I even at?"

"We're in Northside."

"Jacksonville?"

"Yeah. They're trying to get to a guy through you. They wont harm you as long as you don't become their property."

"Their property?"

Closing her eyes she nodded. She was drifting in and out of conscious thought and shook her head to pull it together when the door opened again.

"Come on Freddi. It's time to get some shit done." and he hauled her to her feet.

Mustering up all of her energy she had in her she walked out of the room, and it almost broke Calleigh's heart with each step. What had she meant about being their property? No one deserved to be treated that way, regardless of how they felt.

By the time she was back, it was four hours later, Calleigh had already been given lunch, taken for her scheduled bathroom break and had been waiting for dinner. By the time they pushed her back in the room, she collapsed from exhaustion, after barely making it to the bed.

The kid didn't stir again until an hour later, when they dragged her back out to make something for dinner. When she stumbled through the door an hour after that to give Calleigh her food, she passed out, tray and all. Hearing the crash to the floor Willie came running into the room to make sure the woman hadn't tried to escape, but instead, she was more worried about Freddi than her own safety.

"What have you done to her?" she asked, accusingly.

"She did it to herself. We've done nothing."

"You treat her like a slave."

"She belongs to me. I can treat her however I damn well please!" he spat back. She got a good look at this guy. He was thinner than the other man by about seventy pounds easy, had the same brown beard and head of hair, but his beard was trimmed closer to his face and he was wearing the same belt buckle as the other man. Dammit why couldn't she remember? It was something she'd seen in a previous case, and she knew she'd only seen it once, but whatever happened during that case had caused her to remember that one detail. Maybe she could think back to when and who and that would jog her memory. But until then she would have to do what she could.

Picking the girl up and putting her on the cot again, she looked at him. "Bring me a bowl with some cold water."

"Look lady, you're in no position to be making demands."

"I'm not allowed to be touched until this is over. That's what the other guy said right?"

He sneered. "He's got a big mouth."

"So you can bring me some water, or I can go get some from the bathroom, but she needs it or she's going to die."

He shrugged. "No skin off my back. That'll be another problem that I don't have to deal with any more."

"Whatever." and she stood up. Pushing him almost out of the way he jerked a hand in front of her and stopped her where she stood.

"I'll be back with your cold water. But don't expect to get fed for a while. That was all we had left."

"I could give a shit at the moment." she replied indignantly.

Shaking his head, he stepped out and was back in quickly. "There's your water and a towel."

She got to tending Freddi on the bed as she dipped the whole towel in the cold liquid, rung out the towel and placed it on her head. Turning to look at the man who was standing there, she tilted her head. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"Maybe. What if I do?"

Shaking her head this time, she didn't respond. After another few moments, he finally disappeared, closing the door.

Calleigh looked down at the girl. "Freddi? Sweetie can you open your eyes?"

There was no response. Poor kid was burning up with fever. She could only hope that this would all be over soon and that they could get out of there. That both of them could get out of there.

She tended her through the evening and glanced at her watch when at around midnight, Freddi started tossing and turning.

She was talking in her sleep, but quietly. "Mom...Please...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad."

"Hey, Freddi?" Calleigh shifted her slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Hey sweetie. Wake up."

She kept repeating she was sorry for another few moments before she calmed and was still again. The kid was getting worse, and she could kick herself for not paying better attention to basic medical. But this wasn't basic medical either. This was something completely out of her hands and she knew it. Come on guys. Closing her eyes she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_"Eric?"_

_"Calleigh? Where are you?"_

_She closed her eyes. There was no way this was real. It had to be a dream. So she shrugged and figured, what the hell. It wasn't like it would hurt anything. "Somewhere in Jacksonville."_

_"We're looking for you. Horatio and I will find you."_

_She smiled, putting her hand gently on his cheek. "I know you will." then as if in a breath, she was gone._

Eric came awake gasping for air. He looked around. He was in Calleigh's room again. He'd stayed there the last two nights in a row. And it had really messed with him when Jake came in and said what he did today.

Throwing his feet to the floor, he padded across to the shower and jumped in, turning the settings to as hot as he could stand it. He thought over and over about the dream. It kept coming to the forefront as he tried to focus on something else. But it had been so real. Almost as if she'd actually reached out to him and talked to him.

But that couldn't happen. Could it? No. He shook his head to rid the cobwebs. He was being ridiculous. After he got out of the shower he was dressed quick and on his way back over to the lab so that he could see if there was anything else that they had learned.

"Hey H."

"Eric." he responded, tiredly.

"You too?"

"Me too what?"

He shook his head. Then he looked into his boss's face and saw the expression of curiosity. "I had a dream this morning about Calleigh."

"And?"

He shrugged. "She said she was in Jacksonville." then he shook his head again. "But, that can't be true can it?"

"I don't know brother. Stranger things have happened. Then what?"

"I told her we would find her and then she put her hand on my cheek and said she knew. Then she was gone and I woke up." Trying to clear his head again he shook it and looked up once more. "Crazy right? But it was so real man. I could _feel_ her."

"I told you. Stranger things have happened."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess. So do we have anything?"

This time, H shook his head. "No. Jake will be in here any minute. Maybe he had some luck last night."

It angered him to think about Jake having anything to do with this. It had really hurt Calleigh when he had just walked away because of IAB rules, and he had been there to pick up the pieces of that war.

Looking at his friend, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Can you face him without trying to kill him?"

He looked in H's face. "I can do my best." he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Call It A Hunch**

"Calleigh?" she whispered weakly.

"I'm here sweetie?"

She couldn't feel much but pain. She had no idea that she was once more in the woman's lap until she spoke somewhere above her. "I miss my mom."

Reaching the short distance to the water bowl, she put the now warm cloth in there and placed it over Freddi's forehead, for the hundredth time it seemed. She was starting to shiver again. "What happened to your mom?"

Not opening her eyes where she'd closed them after the rag had been placed. "She died. Her and my dad both. In a car accident. It was all my fault."

"Sweetie an accident is just that."

She shook her head. "I screamed. Over a spider. I unbuckled my belt. He looked back to tell me to put it back on and he lost control."

Reaching up, she wiped the tears from the girl's face.

She continued. "I was thrown from the car. They weren't. The car went off into a marsh. They both died. I woke up in a hospital three days later to a whole bunch of people yelling and screaming about where I was going to go since there was no family." She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before finishing. "I disappeared. I met Willie and his gang at a rest stop and he was headed here to Jacksonville. I figured that was far enough away from Dequincy that I could hide until I was eighteen. I had no idea what would happen once I took the first thing from him. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. I belonged to him. I owe him over forty thousand dollars for food, expenses, clothes, room and board...everything I ever took."

She listened to the kid talk as she grew weaker and weaker by the minute. "You don't owe anyone, anything. We're going to get you out of here sweetie." then she listened as she cried.

"It's too late for me."

"It's never too late." then she changed the subject. "So, you're a Louisiana girl too, huh?"

She nodded weakly. "I was."

"I thought I recognized your accent."

"Pretty obvious huh?"

"Only to those of us who lived in lower Louisiana ourselves."

It was quiet for a few moments. "Calleigh?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"Don't do what they say. Promise you won't do what they say. As soon as you do, they'll kill you. I heard them last night. They're trying to get to some guy named Jake."

Then as if being punched in the gut, it suddenly hit her where she'd seen the belt buckle. When Jake came back from working undercover in that biker gang, she'd seen a buckle just like the ones the two men were wearing. This was all about Jake being undercover. And them finding out. The silence must have stretched out longer than she realized because a weak voice sounded again.

"Calleigh?"

"I'm here Freddi."

"Have you ever wondered what purpose your life has? I don't think I have a purpose."

"We all have a purpose. Even when it doesn't seem like it. You didn't die in that car accident for a reason. You just haven't figured it out yet. And that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Despite the outcome, I'm really glad to have met you." she whispered softly.

"Hey, I want you to hang on for me okay? We're going to get out of here. I promise you. I'm sure my team is working hard to find me, even as we speak."

"Your team?"

"I work for the Miami-Dade Police Department."

She nodded. "Do you think they'll put me in jail?"

"For what sweetie?"

"For killing my parents and getting messed up with this group." she said, almost as if the woman should have known.

Hugging the girl close, she rocked her gently as tears fled from her eyes again. "Oh honey. You didn't kill your parents. And I don't think anyone is going to hold it against you for what you've done for these guys."

"But I deserve it. I deserve it." she whispered.

"You deserve better. You're bright, you're pretty, you're very caring, and you're so young. You have so much life left to live. Don't sell yourself short because of..." and she broke off as the door started to open.

Willie stepped from behind the door. "Is she fit to cook?"

"She's barely fit to stand up." Calleigh answered irritated.

"Someone's got to cook."

"Then I suggest you get in there and scramble some eggs. She's staying put."

"Then you're doing it."

"No." Freddi said with a shaky voice. "I will." and she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Pushing herself onto her feet, she staggered toward the man.

"But Freddi..."

She turned and looked at her. "You promised." she whispered, just before a rough hand closed around her arm and jerked her out of the room, slamming the door closed.

Almost unable to control the tears that were threatening to fall, she sat back and took a deep breath. "Come on Eric." she whispered, before thinking about the dream and how real it had been when she touched the stubble on his face. She wanted nothing more than to hold him right now and to feel his protective embrace around her.

* * *

It took everything in his power to keep from putting his fist through this asshole's face. He had no clue who Calleigh was or what he'd meant to her. Or how much it had screwed her up when it was broke off. She played it off like it didn't bother her too bad, but it changed things in her and he'd noticed it. And here he was, didn't understand why someone would take her. He had no clue what her worth even was. Yes, it was his loss, but even Horatio knew how vital her life was. How had Jake even gotten her to say yes in the first place?

"They're supposed to call me in just a little while. They want cash that they say they're owed from when I worked the motorcycle gang. They're orders are to get the money and they'll call back at five with further instructions."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."

"Where is she?" Eric repeated.

Horatio stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know!" Jake repeated. "I swear I don't!"

"Where did they call you from?"

He pulled his phone out, bringing it up. "Unknown Caller." he said, sitting it down on the table for everyone to see.

They took it around to the signal guru in the building and gave him the phone. H handed it to him. "The last call that was made. Can you tell us anything?"

Smiling he took the SIM card out of the back of the device. "Give me ten minutes." and he started typing and going to different sites as he tracked down. Looking at the screen some eight minutes later, he smiled. "There you go. I can't give you pinpoint, but it originated in Jacksonville."

Eric's head shot up and he looked at his boss. "Oh my God."

"Here." the man said. "It's within a twenty five mile radius. Looks like the northern end of the city."

Looking at Jake, Horatio handed him back his phone. "Did your biker group have a place in Jacksonville?"

"A couple. But that was a long time ago. I don't know if I could even tell you..."

"You'd better think long and hard about it, because she's there somewhere."

"How do you know?" Jake retorted irritated.

H spoke up this time. "Call it a hunch."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Prove Her Wrong**

Calleigh noticed the girl as she walked past the door. A couple of new bruises had appeared over the course of the day and her nose was bleeding again. Every time they came and took her back out of the room, she thought for sure it would be the last time she would be able to do it. But each time she'd come back into the room, worse for wear as it were, and more and more tired with each trip. It was almost seven now and she was waiting for the kid to come back through the door.

She instead heard a loud crash and feet run past the steel entry, then screaming. Willie opened the door a few minutes later. "Your girl in there just dropped everything. There's nothing left to eat for dinner, so you go hungry."

"Where is she?"

"In the floor. I'm not picking her up! She can get up when she comes to."

"That's just ridiculous! You need to let me..."

"She can fend for herself! She's a big girl!"

"Willie!" came a scream from the other side of the building. "We got company!"

He tried to push Calleigh into the door but she stopped his efforts putting her shoe under the edge of the door. He back handed her but she didn't budge. "I don't have time for this shit blondie!"

Using all of her strength she pushed him out of her way and went in the direction she had figured the kitchen to be from every time Freddi had left there.

"Get back here!" he screamed and then took off after her.

Not sure where to go, she heard John scream that they were in the building and she got a burst of speed when she saw the cafeteria area.

Dropping to her knees she was beside the kid in a few seconds and was then suddenly being yanked up by her hair. She screamed out hoping that whoever was in the warehouse could hear her.

It worked when the cry echoed through the empty walls. "That's Calleigh."

"Hold off Eric. Don't go in there and get yourself shot. That will do her no good." and they kept approaching the only place in the abandoned factory that would hold rooms or offices.

In the cafeteria, Freddi opened her eyes to see the struggle ensuing between Willie and Calleigh. She tried to call her name but nothing made it past her lips. A knife. There was a knife. She had to fight. She had to save her. That was her purpose in life. Half standing, half dragging herself, she stumbled forward through nothing more than sheer will, and tackled Willie to the floor, screaming "No!" the whole way down.

Slamming the frail body onto the ground and standing over her, he lifted the knife in the air, and coming down in one swift movement, shoved the knife to the hilt into her side.

Not making a sound, her mouth opened to scream as he withdrew the blade and held it high. "Would you just _die_ already!" he said yelling.

Calleigh, still dazed from the attack tried to move and turned to see the most amazing set of brown eyes, followed by an equally amazing set of blue, she'd ever seen at once.

Catching her breath, she screamed out the name Freddi and heard a gunshot, as the man over top of the girl, toppled forward in a dead heap on the floor.

Tears finally filling her eyes, she did her best to crawl over to the girl. "Eric."

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing how roughed up her clothes and hair were.

"Freddi. You have to save her! She saved my life! You have to save her."

He had dropped to his knees but she had insisted on sitting next to the kid on the floor.

On her knees and leaned over her, she put her hand up on the kids forehead, pushing the hair from her face as she'd done so many times before. "Freddi? Sweetie?"

Her eyes barely opened. It was so hard to breathe and she couldn't feel much at the moment outside of her stomach, where the knife went in. "You..."

Leaning closer, she turned her head and noticed Horatio's concerned gaze. She'd heard someone say paramedics were on the way and were outside, waiting for clearance.

"You...were my...purpose."

"No sweetie. Don't you do that to me." and she turned her head as she looked back down at the wound, putting pressure where the blood was escaping and trying to stop it. "Where are the paramedics?"

"They're almost here. They're right outside."

"Get them in here." then she turned her head back. The kids eyes were closed now as she placed her free hand gently on her cheek. "Hang on Freddi. I'm not your purpose. You have so much more than you know. Hang on!"

She refused to let go of her hand as they rushed in and took over, putting her on a stretcher and rolling her into the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Eric stepped into her view a few minutes after getting to the local hospital and she took a shaky step forward to wrap her arms around the man that she loved. Unable to stop the tears she looked into his eyes.

He noticed her bottom lip quiver and he gazed into the emerald color that captivated every time he looked at her. His arms went around her as he wove his fingers through her hair to hold her head to his shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you." he said lowly and he squeezed as if his life depended on it.

She held him so close as he rocked her. She saw shoes from under her lids where her head was against Eric's shoulder and instantly knew they were Horatio's. She let go of one, to happily hug the other in almost a frenzy of needed support.

He hugged her back, of course with a different type of enthusiasm as Eric had, and stepped away. "How are you hanging in there, sweetheart?"

She nodded and stepped back, standing next to her rock and leaning against him. "I'm okay. I wish I knew what was going on with Freddi. No one will tell me anything and it's been more than an hour. They've already checked me out and let me go."

"What happened?"

Sitting down in the nearest chair, she told them both everything that had happened from the moment the tire blew, to the moment they walked into the kitchen area. "This was all over Jake. And now, I don't know if this girl is even going to make it or not."

Eric could hear the anger in her voice.

"She deserves more dammit!" she said, even angrier. "She deserves better!"

Stepping up next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, easy."

"I just...I can't stand knowing..." and she was interrupted by a man in scrubs, covered in blood.

"Who is here for Freddi?"

Calleigh turned. "Me." she stated with authority. "How is she?"

He shook his head. "It's not good. She's extremely malnourished and underweight, she's beyond dehydrated at the moment and she's lost a lot of blood. There's not an inch of her that isn't bruised, battered or beaten. She's got three cracked ribs," which Calleigh knew about, "a broken rib on the opposite side, a fractured shin and the ulnar bone in her forearm is shattered. We've done extensive surgery to make repairs and removed her spleen and appendix which were both damaged in the altercation. We're not sure that it wont set up infection so we have to keep an eye on it. She's having trouble breathing at the moment it seems, so we've got her on oxygen for at least the next twenty four hours."

Almost scared to say anything, she stared at him for a long moment. "Is...is she going to be okay?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I can tell you that we've done everything we can on this end. Now, it's up to her."

"Can I see her?"

He nodded. "She's in ICU. I will take you to her room. Don't expect much, she's extremely weak."

"I understand." she said softly. Walking in and seeing all of the fluid and blood bags, three lines running into an IV in her wrist, and the ventilator. "Why is this in her wrist?"

"I told you, she's extremely dehydrated." Turning the girl's arm, he showed several fresh bruises in the crook of her elbow and a couple on the top of her hand. "Every time we tried to run an IV, her vein blew. We had to go in through the artery which I personally don't like doing because it's very painful for the patient. Maybe once we get some fluids in her, we can move it. But until then, it has to stay."

Turning toward the men standing there, she fought the tears, sat down and grabbed the girls hand. It had been a few minutes and the doctor had since left when she cleared her throat and looked up. "I need someone to do some digging for me. Find out who this girl is. She goes by Freddi but that's all I know about her as far as who she is. Her parents died in Louisiana in a car accident and she was thrown from the vehicle, then ran, so she should be listed as either a missing person or a runaway. It would be from two years ago and from Dequincy."

Taking a deep breath Eric nodded his head, but Horatio stepped forward and said he would go call the lab and see what they could find on the computers. Looking at his counter, he patted him on his shoulder and smiled.

"You stay here. I'll do the dirty work." and he smiled as his head shot up.

"Okay." and he scooted forward, grabbing a loose chair and pulling it up next to Calleigh. Grabbing her hand, he rubbed it idly. "You look tired."

She closed her eyes. "I am nothing compared to this kid. She was a slave to them. And she felt like she deserved it. She never asked questions. Only put me first and made sure that I didn't become a slave like she was. She kept telling me she owed them a debt. Who, would imprison a child, then beat her down so bad physically and mentally, that they would believe that they deserve the shit hand they're dealt?"

Squeezing her hand he knew it was something that was hard for her to fathom, and in all instances, it was hard for him as well to wrap his brain around. "I don't know Calleigh."

Letting a couple of tears loose down her cheeks, she turned to him. "She's got so much to live for. And she doesn't even believe she's worth the effort."

* * *

Horatio stepped through the door an hour later. "Her name is Frederica Spenceman. Date of birth puts her age at seventeen, last month. She went missing three days after the accident when she disappeared from the hospital. They didn't know if she was kidnapped or a runaway, so they put her down simply as a missing person." then he brought up his phone and showed a picture. "This is her school picture, two years ago. She was in the tenth grade and was on the honor roll."

Grabbing the phone, Calleigh looked at the girl, who looked so happy and so care free. She looked like a typical sophomore who was worried about how cute she looked, instead of her grades. She had long blond hair that went past the bottom of the picture, and had soft hazel eyes that had the perfect mixture of brown and green in them. She also had a smile that would melt a person's heart in an instant.

Looking down at the girl in the bed now, she knew sadly, that girl would never be back. The hair that she knew was cut short and dyed a shiny black with bright blue streaks. She'd never been close enough to notice her eyes, but knew they hadn't changed. The smile, would probably never be the same. Now, even in unconsciousness, she was serious. There was no peace to the slumber. She was always on edge. Always waiting to strike. Always waiting for that door to slide open.

It was twelve hours before she stirred. Not paying attention to anything around her, all she knew was that there was someone there, holding her hand. "Calleigh?" she whispered softly.

"Hey sweetie. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Trying hard, her eyes did barely lift for a second, before coming half way open. Taking a deep breath in, she looked around the room, panicking slightly. "Where...where am I?"

"Calm down. You're in a hospital in Jacksonville."

Relaxing a bit before registering anyone else was in the room, she looked at the woman. "The knife." she whispered.

"You saved my life, Freddi."

She shook her head. "I couldn't...I couldn't let them hurt you. Not after..." then she stopped talking when she winced in pain. Holding her breath for a bit, she exhaled sharply. "Not after, you took care of me."

"I think it's the other way around sweetie."

She closed her eyes again and shook her head. When she opened them again she noticed the man set next to Calleigh. Inhaling startlingly, she stared and started to shake.

Looking in the direction of her eyes she squeezed lightly, rubbing her hand up and down the girl's arm. "Hey, it's okay. He's with me."

"Your...your team."

Nodding, she smiled. "My team." Then gesturing toward the man in the chair, she lifted her chin in his direction. "Freddi, this is Eric Delko. Eric Delko, this is Freddi Spenceman."

Stiffening at the fact that it was out, who she really was, she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "You know?"

"We know. But it's alright. It's not as bad as you think."

"But the accident..."

"Was just that. An accident. There is no one to blame for it. And no one is looking for you in conjunction with it."

"Please, please don't send me back to Louisiana. I don't want to go into some foster home for the next few months and fight once I'm out. Can't I just stay here in Jacksonville? Get emancipated and get a job? Something?" she asked, almost panicked.

"Okay honey, calm down, we can work something out."

The tears now running down her cheeks, she laid back and took a breath. "Please don't send me back. Please don't. I can work hard. I can be what they want me to be, just please don't make me go back there."

"Sweetie, we're not sending you anywhere." then she reached up and wiped the tears. "Okay? You're not going anywhere you don't want. We'll work something out. I promise."

Staring at her for a moment, she nodded. Taking a deep breath again, she closed her eyes, then opening them once more, she squeezed the hand still in hers. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Not sure how to feel herself, she almost teared up. "Honey it's you, we've been worried about. You were in bad shape for a little while."

Closing her eyes again she shook her head. "You, are the important one. Outside of that, the rest is just stuff." she whispered.

She started to argue but the girl had fallen asleep before she could respond. With tears in her eyes she looked at Eric. "I...I can't even..." and she stopped as he stood up and stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her. "She might have died, to save me, and she still thinks she holds no value. What do I do with that?" she said softly.

Kissing the top of her head, he let out a careful breath. "You prove her wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Race You Back**

When she woke up the next morning, there was a man with red hair sitting beside her. She started to back away but realized quickly that she couldn't. He leaned forward. "Easy. I'm Calleigh's boss. She went to rest for a few minutes while you were sleeping."

"She deserves to rest. She saved my life."

He nodded. "She sees it the other way around."

Tired eyes looked at the man as she shook her head. "She's wrong. I had to help her. She deserved so much better than to be tangled up with that group. She helped me when I was sick. I owe her everything." she whispered.

Nodding again he took her hand gently. "She feels like she owes her life to you. She said you saved her when you tackled that man."

Thinking back she inhaled sharply. "There was a knife." and she swallowed. "I couldn't let him hurt her like that. She had so much faith in her team, and I couldn't let him ruin that."

She had so much conviction in her statement, there was no doubt she meant every word. "You mean the world to her."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Do you know...she thanked me the other day. For making a sandwich. I haven't had that since...since..." and her voice faded slightly. "Since my mom and dad were alive. Things were so simple back then. How could I have been so stupid?" She lifted her hand to her collar bone to scratch it, then put it back down. "I feel so weak." she whispered.

He nodded. "You're still not completely out of the woods yet. The doctors are worried about your recovery because there's a chance of your stab wound setting up an infection where your body is so run down."

That made sense.

"He said you've been running on nerves alone for a little while and normally when he sees something like that, it's from someone who's been tortured."

Hanging her head in shame, she looked away from him.

"Sweetheart, if someone mistreats you, that is no fault of your own. You have to understand that."

Looking up with watery eyes, she didn't agree or disagree. She just stared.

He could tell right away that she didn't believe him, and that made him sad almost. Poor girl could probably write a book about everything that's happened to her, and she was still just a kid. Reaching out, he patted her hand gently. "Rest. We'll figure out the details later."

Closing her eyes Freddi nodded and drifted off. When she woke up again, soft green eyes smiled back.

"Calleigh?"

"Shhh, don't try to talk."

"What's happening?" She was getting upset, though admittedly, as devoid of energy as she was, one could hardly call it that.

"Easy sweetie. You're going to be okay, but it was touch and go for a little while."

A tear escaped her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. "What happened?" she asked again, whispering this time.

"The stab wound got infected. It's been a rough couple of days, but you're going to be alright."

It was only then that she noticed how tired Calleigh looked. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "You...stayed?"

"Of course I stayed." she replied softly.

Then the woman smiled again. That warm smile that she missed so much from her mother. Swallowing hard, a couple of fresh tears spilled over.

She reached up and wiped them off of her cheeks. "Don't cry sweetie. It's going to be okay. You're going to be alright. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Taking a deep breath, with no energy left at all, she closed her eyes and felt a hand in hers before she let sleep claim her again.

It was almost the next evening before she woke up again. The other man, Eric, she remembered is what his name was, sat next to the bed. Shifting slightly she moaned.

"Hey Freddi." he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff."

He was thoughtful then nodded. "I'm sure you do. The doctor said your fever broke so whenever you're up to it, you can try to move around a bit."

She looked around the room and he was able to see the disappointment in her eyes when she realized her rock, wasn't there. It was stupid to get upset. The woman deserved some time to herself and to rest.

Leaning forward to shift in his chair, he startled her, making her jump slightly when he talked, answering the question looming in her eyes. "Calleigh should be back any second. I had to make her go eat something. She's been here since you got sick and wont leave your side. Of course, now that you woke up while she was in the cafeteria, she probably won't leave until your out of here." and he half laughed.

She studied him. There was an affection there for the woman he was talking about. The way he talked about her morals and belief. He looked at her the way her dad used to look at her mom.

Her eyes went to the door when it opened. "Hey!" came the excited statement when the blond stepped in and saw she was awake.

There was a small smile when she said 'hey' back.

Looking at Eric, she got close and smacked him on the shoulder. "I told you she would wake up if I left."

He smiled up at her, amused by her reaction. "And I told you I would be here if she did. And I am."

She smiled back and shifted her gaze. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Stiff."

"You're going to be for a while. But we'll be here to help you when you're ready to get up."

She nodded. That sounded good. She had no idea how long she'd been in this stupid bed, but she was ready to get out of it and out of the antiseptic smell of the building she was in.

Turning her head to the side, she noticed the sun shining through the window and smiled. Calleigh watched her with fascination as she seemed to drink in the sunset before her. Something so simple, that most people took for granted every day, and it was something that this kid probably hadn't seen in weeks. That, was going to change.

* * *

Squatting down and holding a handful of sand in her fingers as it slipped through, she stared at the ocean. Something she'd done several times when her parents had been alive.

The sun was coming up in the horizon and she never got tired of seeing it. Hearing the footsteps approaching from behind, she simply sat there and watched, knowing who it was.

"I never get tired of watching this." she said, finally standing up.

"I can understand sweetie." she replied, smiling at how much this girl had changed in the last four weeks. She had enrolled herself in school, been emancipated, had changed her hair back to it's original light blond, with the exception of a couple of dark streaks in the front to 'remind herself of what she has now, in case she ever forgets' and dare she admit it, the kid even smiled every now and again.

She was head strong and Calleigh had to damn near tie her to a chair to keep her from going out and getting a job to pay her way. She'd finally agreed that she would go through night school and finish, then get a job and pay her back, for everything she was owed.

Willie had ruined her on paying her way and owing anyone anything to the point that she almost didn't want to eat, without knowing how much it had cost for her part of the groceries that she did consume. She still had a long way to go, but she'd come a longer way since leaving Jacksonville.

Thankfully her nightmares about those years, had tapered off from every night to about three or four nights a week, but they still plagued her. Some nights she would scream and fight her way into wakefulness, others she would cry, and others yet she would simply sweat and wake up gasping for air.

The guest room that Freddi slept in, being across the hall from her own, was close enough that she knew when it happened, though knowing it made her uncomfortable at times, she wouldn't run in, unless she was screaming, or on the rare occasion that she called out her name in a nightmare.

She'd started seeing a counselor and had asked Calleigh if she could jog with her in the mornings which had become a staple, with the rare occasion of her jumping up fifteen minutes early to get to the beach in time to see the sunrise. And she'd started talking about her parents. Telling her things she remembered, and even divulging in dreams for her future, which included being a veterinarian and taking care of animals.

With each passing day, the kid got more and more into a stable routine and she was doing really well with it. Not that she didn't have her moments, mostly in the evening when she actually ate dinner, or when she would cook something, unsure if it would be looked upon in a good light or not. But she was flourishing, and getting back into her own, even making a friend or two at night school.

Smiling now, she looked down at the girl who was hugging her close, as she wrapped her arms around her. Freddi didn't hug often, so she took it when she could get it.

"Race you back?"

"Sure." and shaking her head, she watched as the kid sprinted off toward the house.

Yelling back, amusement lacing her voice, she slowed, the started jogging backwards, sure there was nothing for her to trip on. "Last one there makes breakfast!" then she screamed excitedly when Calleigh seemed to take on a burst of speed and she turned around to start running again.

"I'm not cooking this morning." and she heard the kids laugh ring out loudly. It was good to hear the good. And even if it wasn't often, it was enough to appreciate it fully when it did happen. Getting closer, she couldn't help but laugh herself. "I'm catching you. You better hurry! I think Eric's coming for breakfast."

"Nuh uh! I'm not cooking breakfast for your boyfriend!" and she ran harder, pulling ahead right before they got to the back porch. Laughing almost hysterically, they were both out of breath when a familiar face popped out of the back door, adoring eyes staring at the cop.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, amused himself.

Stopping laughing for a second and answering in between breaths, Freddi stood up straight. "We...are awesome. Especially...now that I...don't have to cook!" and she bent over, grabbing her knees as she calmed her breathing.

Laughing still herself, Calleigh straightened herself and kissed a waiting Eric, clearly enjoying the exchange going on between the two of them. "You...cheated." she said, out of breath herself. "You held back."

Shaking her head and still trying to stop from laughing at the accusation, she stood up. "No way! I paced myself."

"You cheated." she argued.

"Paced. There's a difference. I don't cheat."

Leading all three in, she started breakfast while Freddi went up and got a shower.

"How is she doing?" Eric asked.

"She laughed. It's such a rarity when she does that it just awes me when it happens. Not only did she laugh, she hugged me this morning. I think she's going to be alright."

Stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder, he squeezed lightly. "Of course she is. Look at who she's got in her corner." he said softly.

"And look who I have in mine." she replied back quietly.

He smiled, pressing his lips to her temple. "You better believe it."

**Hey guys! Reviews would be great, and if there's any particular character you'd like me to bring back, or something you would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thanks! 8-)**


End file.
